Carlos Santana
カルロス・サンターナ |image= Santana_Brazil.png|Olympic Santana_Valencia.png|Valencia Santana_WY.png|Brazil WY Santana_Flamengo.png|Flamengo |nationality=Brazilian |birthday=May 1 |height=177cm, 177cm (BWY) |weight=67kg, 64kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Soccer Cyborg; Child of God |relationships=Eduardo Santana (foster grandfather)† Katherine Santana (foster grandmother)† Barsole Bara (former foster father) Unnamed mother Luciano Leo (lifetime friend) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen'' chapter 6 "Tsubasa Ozora, I'm alright!" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Valencia CF |past_level_1=Youth |past_team_1=Brazil Youth |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=CR Flamengo |past_level_3=Club (Youth section) |past_team_3=Bara FC }} Carlos Santana (カルロス・サンターナ) is a Brazilian player and a remarkable player in "La Liga" of Spain. Previously he was a famous player in the Rio cup and is one of Tsubasa's top rivals. Description Santana is considered a world-class player even at the club - youth section level, similar to Schneider. Because of his past, he used to be a heartless person, true to his nickname of "Football Cyborg". But ever since he meets Tsubasa Ozora, who soon becomes his all-time rival, he returns to his true self. History Prologue Within Santana's past lies a very dark obstacle that he must overcome - he didn't have a family. He was abandoned as a baby on the field of Bara FC, a small football club of the city of Bahia. He was found and raised by an old couple, Eduardo and Katherine Santana. However, they were involved in a traffic accident and died when Carlos was 7. His tragedy started that day. Since he didn't have any relatives, the owner of Bara FC, Barsole Bara, decided to adopt him. However, Bara never considered Carlos as his son. He imprisoned Carlos in the cellar of the clubhouse and forced him to undergo a severe training of 24 hours per day. In the hands of the coaches and the cruel Bara, Carlos became a football cyborg, without human's emotion. He even had to forsake the friendship with Luciano Leo and the others in order to protect them from Bara; therefore, his only remaining friend is a football ball. Carlos only regained his freedom and retrieved the name Carlos Santana when he was 17, with the help of everyone who loved football in Brazil, after he told everything about his origins and his life with Bara in a joint press conference. Despite that, his heart was frozen, and he still kept his emotionless football - Carlos Bara's football. Battle of World Youth Arc The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth Even though Santana doesn't appear, he is mentioned twice by Tsubasa. In a letter to Munemasa Katagiri and the All Japan Youth team, Tsubasa said that Sao Paulo FC would have two important matches, one of them being against Santana. After the third test match against Netherlands Youth, Tsubasa says Santana and Brazil Youth are even more redoubtable than Netherlands. Football Cyborg Santana's Chapter The match that will decide the champion of the Brazil National Championship is between São Paulo FC and CR Flamengo. São Paulo quickly open the score with Tsubasa's Overhead Kick. As soon as the match resumes, Santana begins to dribble on his own. He easily gets past Tsubasa with his Santana Turn and then scores with a superior technique compare to Tsubasa's, the Rolling Overhead Kick. Just before the end of the first half, Tsubasa attempts to use the Santana Turn to gets past its own creator, but Santana defends with a counter overhead. Despite this, Flamengo quickly lose the ball, allowing Tsubasa to score an additional goal with his new technique, the Flying Drive Shot. As Flamengo returns to their waiting room, Santana says if everyone wants to win, just give him the ball in the second half. His teammates don't take that very well, however, and refuse to pass to him. This doesn't turn out well, as São Paulo easily take the ball and Tsubasa achieves his hat-trick by kicking the repelled ball after Flamengo keeper deflects his grounder shot done with the left leg. Flamengo's coach decides to put Leo in after that. With the help of Leo, Santana manages to equalize, again with superior techniques - a No Trap Flying Drive Shot from farther away and a Golden Eagle Shot done with the left leg. Santana does not smile even though he achieved hat-trick, and this makes Tsubasa say he will teach Santana that football is enjoyable. Santana takes the ball from São Paulo, but sends it to Tsubasa after that, wanting Tsubasa to do what he just said. They have an overhead duel in the air after Tsubasa's Heel Lift. Santana is able to push back Tsubasa, but the latter manages to do a backpass before touching the ground, and then has the ball returned to him. Santana tries a tackle, but Tsubasa falls and it is judged as a foul. São Paulo is awarded a free kick. Tsubasa does a Flying Drive Shot, but Santana perfectly traps it. He then says it's his turn to teach Tsubasa the severity of football. Once again, Santana starts dribbling forward, but this time with power. As Santana's teammates finally follow him, Santana humiliates Tsubasa by making a through pass from kicking the ball at the latter's tackle. São Paulo is forced to make a foul, and from the awarded free kick, Santana manages to trick most of São Paulo's players with a Golden Eagle Shot. Tsubasa blocks the shot, but Santana immediately rushes towards the repelled ball and shoots right in front of Tsubasa, destroying the three misangas representing his three wishes on his wrist. The ball hits the crossbar, and Santana jumps for an overhead, but Tsubasa defends with a Face Block, then does a pass forward. The ball is returned to Tsubasa, and Santana goes after him. Santana does a shoulder charge, making Tsubasa fall, however Tsubasa makes the ball spin right at that moment, therefore the ball goes back to him again. Tsubasa does a backpass to Leandro who immediately shoots, but Santana clears it. However, Tsubasa jumps and shoots at the cleared ball, scoring the winning goal. Leo then tells Santana that the emotionless football of Carlos Bara won't be able to win against Tsubasa, and he has to retrieve Carlos Santana's football, playing with the love for football, excitement and trust, which is what Tsubasa just did in the match. Realizing that he is not alone like he used to be, Santana's once frozen heart is melted, and he is finally able to abandon Carlos Bara's football club. Preparations for the World Youth Santana is part of the Brazilian Youth team, training under Roberto Hongo, Tsubasa's mentor. At some point after the end of first round of the Asian preliminaries, in Brazil, Brazil Youth crush Uruguay Youth 10-0 in a test match. Later, Santana arrives in Jakarta to witness the play of Tsubasa, who he considers his eternal rival. He and Pepe agrees that Japan seems to get stronger after every fight. Santana once asks Roberto to let him wear the number 10 uniform, however Roberto refuses, saying that the number 10 already belongs to someone else. Santana decides to go to the village in the Amazon and meet that person, Natureza. He's unable to see the latter however, since Natureza disappeared for several weeks. Despite that, Santana stays in the village for a few days. Here, Natureza's elder brother, Cario, asks Santana if he's keeping his full name instead of a nickname because he's searching for the one giving birth to him. Santana says that his adoptive grandparents named him Carlos because that was the name written on the cross left along with him on Bara FC's football ground. Cario borrows the cross and then tells Santana that his mother is still alive. World Youth Tournament Brazil easily win all 3 matches in the group stage of the World Youth. In the quarterfinals, they faced Uruguay, who they have beaten 10-0 earlier, again. Despite Uruguay's improvements, Brazil still win with a great difference, 6-0. They then proceed to beat Germany 5-0 in the semifinals, advancing to the finals with 30 goals scored, no goals taken, and Santana achieving a hat-trick in every match. During the final match against Japan, the first time Santana gets the ball, he does consecutive Santana Turns to easily get past both Hikaru Matsuyama and Jun Misugi, and then follows with a Rolling Overhead. However the shot is perfectly caught by Genzo Wakabayashi. After 20 minutes, Santana and Leo decides that they'll go for real. Their Vertical Combi Play sets up a perfect goal chance for Santana, who attempts to do a Rolling Arrow Jumping Overhead. This time, Tsubasa comes back to blocks the shot, and does a long pass forward to Kojiro Hyuga, whose Raiju Shot is caught by Salinas. Santana does a Skywing Shot, the very same shot as Hyuga's Raiju Shot right as he gets the ball, but Wakabayashi catches it just like Salinas did. The first half ends 0-0. When the second half begins, Santana is irritated as he sees the Japanese players, who couldn't do anything but defend in the first half, smiling. At the 59th minute, Santana notes that if Tsubasa can enjoy such a defensive football, then he's not Santana's rival anymore. He along with Leo and Pepe performs a combi play after that, which gives Santana a chance to shoot, and Santana manages to scores with 2 successive shots. In the next play, Santana takes the ball from Taro Misaki, who just enters, defeating Japan's Golden Combi. He then dribbles, and as Tsubasa is chasing him, he tells Tsubasa that the latter's original special move, the Sky Dive Shot, is completely wrong, while all the other moves are given to him by Roberto, therefore Tsubasa is just a puppet manipulated by Roberto, and has no chance of surpassing his mentor. Tsubasa, greatly shocked, stops pursuing Santana, and the latter then performs the Tornado Arrow Sky Wing Shot, the ultimate shot. The shot is stopped by Wakabayashi though, whose words help Tsubasa recover and later score the tying goal. Japan reverse the score at the 88th minute. At that same time, Natureza, who Santana wants to meet earlier, enters. Santana tells Natureza to show them his god like techniques, and the latter indeed scores just after one minute. Natureza reclaims possession right as the match resumes, and the ball is then given to Santana. Santana gets past Matsuyama and Shingo Aoi with both technique and combi play with Leo, before doing a centering to Natureza. His first attempt is blocked by Ryo Ishizaki, but he quickly does a second centering in the air. Brazil is unable to score however, as Wakabayashi defends. During extra time, Santana goes back and attempts to get the ball from Japan's sink or swim play, however Misaki beats him this time, despite his injury. Tsubasa eventually scores the V Goal for Japan. Santana still gains the title of the tournament's best scorer, however. Right after the match, Santana is able to meet his birth mom again, thanks to Cario. He lives with her in Brazil after that. Road to 2002 saga Santana and his mother have now moved to Spain. There, he joins Valencia CF, in The Liga of Spain's First Division. The first match of Liga was Valencia vs FC Barcelona. Santana is a little disappointed that Tsubasa isn't playing, as the latter was earlier told to join FC Barcelona B in the second division instead. In his first clash with Barca's ace Fernando Cosas "Rivaul" Dutra during the match, he is beaten, but instead of being shocked, he is grateful, knowing that Rivaul is the real deal and he can make Santana enjoy this match even without Tsubasa. Later, as Santana receives the ball from his teammate, Rivaul decides to mark him. Santana does a Santana Turn, but Rivaul jumps to defend with an overhead. Santana also jumps after that, and this time the two are even, the ball goes away. Barcelona's Gordoba Gonzales retrieves the ball however, and their attack results in Rivaul scoring the opening goal for Barca. Santana states that he won't leave things this way, because it's his mother's birthday. He manages to take the ball from Barca's captain Grandios, then beat Barca's defender trio, Pedro Fonseca, Marcos Almieja and Gonzales before doing his Rolling Overhead. Grandios comes back and blocks the shot, but Santana still manages to keep the ball and scores. The first half ends 1:1. During the second half, Barca's solid defense prevents Santana from scoring. After 30 minutes, Barca gets a free kick. Rivaul kicks a high ball, which hits the goal bar. Both Rivaul and Santana go after the repelled ball, and both fall to the ground after another clash in the air. Santana is the first to get up and get the ball however, as Rivaul is injured in the back. Santana manages to trick Fonseca and Almieja into thinking he'll use a Santana Turn, but it's actually a long feed pass forward to Aimor, who scores. Rivaul continues to play despite the injury. Later, as Santana is tackling, Rivaul kicks the ball at Santana's leg, turning it into a pass to Luikal who equalizes. 2:2 is the final score. Santana has a meal with Tsubasa and Sanae that very evening. He tells Tsubasa that the next time Valencia meets Barca, Tsubasa should be among the players instead of spectators. He also says he'll join Rivaul in the World Cup for sure. Golden-23 Arc After the first half of the season, Valencia is in second place, 4 points behind Real Madrid CF. Santana is the Liga top scorer at this point with 15 goals, along with Fersio Torres of Atletico de Madrid. The first match of the season's second half is between Valencia and Barca again, this time at Valencia's home stadium. Tsubasa is playing this time. As soon as the match starts, Santana raises the ball, and he and Tsubasa has their first clash. The two are perfectly even. Tsubasa scores the first goal right after that, however. Barca eventually widens the gap with Tsubasa's Eagle Shot, even though Santana manages to react. As Santana is tightly marked by Gonzales and Payol, no ball reaches him. But during loss time, Santana manages to surprise his markers by running back and take the ball from his teammate before turning around and do a Rising Arrow Shot. The shot goes in, making the score 1:2 just before the end of the first half. In the second half, during a play, as Santana receives the ball, he kicks the ball high forward then jumps to dodge Payol's tackle, follow by a Rolling Overhead, making the ball enter Barca's goal. Despite his spike hitting Gonzales' face, the goal is approved as Gonzales dived after the shot is done. As Tsubasa temporarily takes Gonzales' position, Santana is facing him in the next play. Santana goes for a 1-on-1, uses Tsubasa's Heel Lift then jumps towards the floating ball for a Rising Arrow Rolling Overhead. However Tsubasa defends with a lateral arrow overhead. Barça eventually scores the victorious goal, taking the second place from Valencia. Overseas Fierce Fights Arc Valencia faces Real Madrid at the opponent's home stadium, Santiago Bernabeu. Santana manages to score a hat-trick in the match, however as Natureza of Real Madrid CF scores four goals, Valencia CF still loses 4:5 in the end. Rising Sun Arc It is revealed that Valencia lost to CD Numancia and their newcomer, Michael during the final stages of the Liga Espanola. Santana is a member of Olympic Brazil. They have a strengthening match against Belgium national team. Both Santana and Natureza each achieves a hat-trick in this match. The two say they want to fight against Tsubasa, as well as take revenge against Michael. To be added as series progresses Techniques and abilities Gallery |-|Color spread= Cover_61_(BWY)_1.jpg |-|J= Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 0.jpg Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg Golden Eagle Shot ep38 (J) 2.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 4.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 3.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 5.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 6.jpg Santana_(PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Santana_ep38_(J)_1.png Santana_ep38_(J)_0.png Flamengo_ep38_(J)_1.png |-|2001= santana vs tsubasa.jpg|Santana (CR Flamengo) santana.jpg|Santana overhead vo e avo de santana.jpg|Grandma and Grandpa Santana Santana02.jpg|Santana (CR Flamengo) Santana01.jpg|Santana (CR Flamengo) SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa Santana La Liga (2001) 2.jpg|In Valencia CF (San José) Santana La Liga (2001).jpg Santana ep51 (2001) 1.jpeg Santana La Liga (2001) 0.jpg Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa - La Liga Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001) 2.jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa campeãoJr.jpg|Santana in Brazil Jr. Youth Santana Brazil (2001).jpg|In Brazil national team |-|Illustrations= Santana Flamengo.png Santana - CR Flamengo.jpg Santana Leo (DT).png santana 2.png|Santana (Brazil Youth) Santana Brazil.png Santana Valencia.png|In Valencia CF |-|Manga= Santana ch7 (BWY).jpg|Carlos Santana Golden Eagle Shot (BWY).jpg|Golden Eagle Shot Santana ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|No Trap Long Flying Drive Shot |-|Videogames= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Golden Eagle Shot (DT) 1.jpg External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Wikidata de:Carlos Santana es:Carlos Santana ja:カルロス・サンターナ Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in World Youth saga Category:Players of Brazilian football league Category:Players of Spanish football league Category:Players from Brazil